


In the Darkness I'll Find You

by InsidiousIntent



Series: Light Up Verse [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alex Manes, Forrest is good, M/M, Manes family drama, Mentions of canon violence, Protective Alex Manes, spoiler characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent
Summary: In the middle of the hottest summer he had ever experienced, Alex had heard of stories from the locals of the villages in the outskirts of Mosul.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Light Up Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771045
Kudos: 36





	In the Darkness I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the story started in A Thousand Points of Light. You don't have to read that first. Originally written for the [Missing Alex Manes Weekend](https://alexmanesappreciation.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This fic is canon compliant up to 2x10. Not beta read.

* * *

In the middle of the hottest summer he had ever experienced, Alex had heard of stories from the locals of the villages in the outskirts of Mosul. He didn’t remember all of the colorful tales they spun, but he remembered the story of _Hufaidh_. The promise of a secret paradise oasis in the middle of the desert had called to him even as a wet behind the ears airman, stuck in the desert heat. His buddy Martin had laughed at Alex, calling him soft for kids’ stories. 

But Alex had been entranced by the story, and he often thought about what it would feel like to find a place like that. Safe and tucked away from any hurt, where no one could target him, and he’d be so bewitched he’d never be able to tell anyone about it. 

He realized now that he’d already found his _Hufaidh_ at the age of seventeen, and had been bewitched. He never talked about Michael again, and spent a decade trying to make his way back. 

Alex wondered what Michael would think about that story. He heard Eartha Kitt playing somewhere in the distance, _I wanna be wicked, I wanna tell lies_ and smiled to himself. The music helped dampen his heavy steps, and if Alex couldn’t see the guards, they couldn’t see him. 

The guards were clearly brand new recruits, not fully trained in the overly paranoid machinations of Jesse Manes. The shadows in the semi-prison were long and dark, and even without his prosthetic, Alex wasn’t at a disadvantage. He ran a finger up the dull edge of his military grade knife and smiled, ready for dawn. 

Eartha Kitt played on, and Alex watched the guards feet tapping at the station, ready to put everyone out of their misery.

***

It went like this. 

Alex spent a decade fighting other people’s battles, only to come home to lose the war of his heart. He had tried his best, his _hardest_ , using words he never thought of using, but he still lost Michael. He saw the way Michael’s eyes no longer stayed on him, the way his voice got distant more and more. Too late, after one big unerasable mistake, Alex had finally walked away, pieces of his heart held close. 

In his quietest moments in Iraq, Alex used to dream of Michael. It was always _only_ Michael, and he’s never questioned this. In those dreams he used to be laid out on a bed, the planes of his body hard and warm under Michael’s touch. Michael’s kisses had alternated between sweet closed lip touches to complete filthy surrender. 

Alex in the dream was wanton, begging shamelessly for _more._ But the Alex dreaming it all wanted to stay in the moment forever, naked flesh on flesh, tangled in soft sheets. 

Now his dreams were all about the morning after, and about quick one sentence goodbyes. 

“You’re a coward,” Alex in the dream would say, “you always were.” 

In his dreams, Michael never responded. 

In his weakest moments he thought he dreamed of a different Michael. A Michael who loved him unconditionally, who also dreamed of him. 

Once upon a time Alex dreamed of sitting in his _Hufaidh_ , with Michael holding him tight all night long. Alex thought it was a delirium dream brought on by shock and blood loss, but it left his heart aching for a week after. His eternal desire had come true in a dream, all of it had felt so real, so _real_ . But it was just that. A beautiful dream. It never even occurred to Alex why he didn’t have those dreams about other people in his life. His family, his friends, no one ever felt real in his dreams. It was _only_ Michael. 

The power cut out for fifteen seconds, just as he reached the first guard. That was all the time he needed to take care of the situation, and reacquire his prosthesis. 

“You’re late,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. 

There was a single second of silence. 

Forrest smiled from the treetop outside the building. “You know I’m a big Eartha Kitt fan,” his drawl crackled into Alex’s ear. 

“Now that we’ve established your superior taste in music,” Alex murmured. “Let’s proceed.”

“Copy that Captain. Leave the room and take a left,” Forrest instructed, suddenly no nonsense. 

One thing the Air Force confirmed for Alex, he’s a good judge of people. Forrest had clicked on his radar immediately, and he was glad they were able to talk, to be honest with each other from the beginning. 

The sex being fantastic was a bonus Alex wasn’t going to ignore. 

He moved in the shadows, confident in the knowledge of the space he was being held. From his perch outside the building, Forrest was being vigilant in keeping any additional guards away from Alex. 

He walked down the hallway that led to the main room that had no guards, because no one knew there was a room here. This was the whole reason why he had let himself be abducted, this was how he was finally going to protect his friends. Protect _Michael_. 

Alex walked up to the panel in the wall, releasing the latch for the door to the secret room and strolled in. 

The gun to his temple was a surprise, but the holder wasn’t. He didn’t think Flint had it in him to be so proactive. The crackle in his ear was suddenly a lot softer, but not silent. _Point to Alex._

“Hey there, Flint,” Alex said, moving forward towards the middle of the room. Flint hadn’t released the safety off the gun, so there was still hope. 

“I thought we talked about this, Alex,” Flint said.

“Talked about how you’re part of a secret conspiracy?” Alex replied. “I don’t think so.” 

Then a new set of footprints echoed slightly to his left, and a very familiar voice joined in the conversation.

“You’re right,” said Alex’s oldest brother, “you haven’t had this _specific_ conversation before. So have a seat, Alex.” 

Alex moved to the center where a conveniently empty chair sat. Taking a seat he looked at two of his older brothers, both standing at attention. Alex spread his arms out, smiling a little at both men. 

“So. _Family_. What do we have here? What is all this?”

“ _This_ , young man,” said a voice Alex did not recognize but sounded like he should know it. “Is the beginning of the end of the legacy of the Manes family.”

Alex stood up and turned to look into the strangely familiar face, a cold sweat breaking down his spine. 

“Hello, Uncle Tripp.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
